In the World of the Dead
by TartanLioness
Summary: Two individuals have made a pact to meet in the World of the Dead. Will they? R&R please, first HDM fic...


Title: In the World of the Dead We Shall Meet Again

Author: Tartan Lioness

Summary: Salmakia and Tialys meet in the world of the dead…

Lady Salmakia was shaken as she entered the World of the Dead once more. It hadn't been long since last time she crossed the water to go to the little island from which she would enter the World of the Dead. Even though she had tried it before, the journey across the dark water was just as unnerving as before. But this time she had something to look forward to. Before his death Tialys and she had made a pact. They would meet again, in the World of the Dead, reunite before they went back to the World of the Living.

So as Salmakia entered the World of the Dead though the old gateway she met Gracious Wings, the harpy whose former name had been No-Name. Salmakia greeted her and Gracious Wings greeted her back.

"I suppose you are the Lady the Chevalier Tialys has been waiting for?" she asked, her voice slightly amused.

"I am. Is he here?"

"Of course he is! He wouldn't let us lead him to the exit without you! He said that you made a pact."

"We did. Please take me to him, Gracious Wings," she pleaded. She couldn't wait to meet Tialys again. Her partner at her job, her friend, her confidant and the only one she had ever loved. Sure, he had never known until that fateful time when they were in this world. She had told him, just before they returned to the World of the Living that she loved him and he had kissed her softly and replied with the same words.

She was brought back from her reminiscence by the harpy as she led her inside the World of the Dead. The harpy indicated with her head where Salmakia's partner was and the small woman looked in the direction, immediately spotting him, sitting on a rock. He was facing the other direction and hadn't seen her.

"Tialys!" Her voice rang clearly through the air, something that was very unusual in this world. She had no idea why but she really didn't care at the moment. Tialys turned around and his face lit up.

"Salmakia!" he cried out, getting up and running to her. When he stood in front of her he smiled and took her hand. Unlike the living, a dead could touch another dead. They wouldn't go right through each other as it has happened to Lyra when she tried to touch Roger. Tialys kissed the back of her hand gentlemanly before he embraced her and kissed her cheek. She looked sternly at him but when she spoke her voice held laughter.

"Really, Tialys! You've waited for me for so long and now you only give me a peck on the cheek?" He smiled at her. She continued teasingly, "I was under the impression that you loved…" She was cut off when his mouth covered hers. She leaned into his kiss, closing her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers again. When they broke apart she rested her forehead against his.

"Oh, Tialys, I'm so glad I'm here now."

"Me too, Salmakia, me too." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning to Gracious Wings.

"Will you lead us out of here?"

"Naturally. You know the exchange. I'll guide you out. You'll tell your story." The two Gallivespians looked at each other and smiled. Then they nodded.

As Gracious Wings and a few of the other harpies led the way out of the World of the Dead, Tialys and Salmakia told their stories. When they got to the point of their lives where they met they smiled at each other again. The beginning, a simple handshake. From fighting in the beginning to unbreakable comradeship and friendship. And the end, everlasting love. Salmakia began telling the harpy of the first few weeks of her and Tialys' working relationship.

"You see, we had quite a rocky start. No matter what our superior, Lord Roke, said, we would fight. It didn't matter what we were discussing, we would get into a fight. But eventually we learned to respect each other and each other's opinions. And after that we became friends. Very close friends in fact and now were the closest of friends and each other's confidant." She smiled at Tialys. He continued their story, "Then, when we were with Lyra and Will and went to this world we finally admitted to each other that our feelings are more than those of a friend." He let go of Salmakia's hand and put his arms around her shoulders. She, in turn, snuck her arms around his waist. The long journey to the window to the World of the Living was even longer for the two spies but as they walked they told their stories and each learned more about the other. Gracious Wings listened closely, interested in the story of the two Gallivespians whom she had, not long ago, guided to the same window, as she was now. The harpy began to understand why the Chevalier had refused to be led to the window and had insisted on waiting for the Lady. These two shared a bond woven through years of friendship, mutual respect and affection and now love.

They walked for two and a half hours, and then the two small ghosts sat down on a rock to rest. The harpies perched on cliffs above them.

"What is going on in the World of the Living? Gracious Wings asked. The Chevalier looked at his love with interest. She began telling her story of what had happened since they left the World of the Dead last time. Tialys listened carefully, loving the sound of her voice. He had missed her so much.

They got up and continued their journey to the window. Tialys and Salmakia quietly spoke to each other while the harpies led the way.

When they finally reached the window, Gracious Wings bowed her head to them and bid them good-bye. Tialys and Salmakia looked at each other and hesitated. They were not sure why they had wanted to leave together; they just knew that it was the right way to do it. So they stepped up to each other and Tialys put his arms around his Lady as she snaked hers around his neck and their lips met in a gentle kiss that soon turned more passionate. And in the middle of the kiss, just as their tongues danced a dance old as time, they stepped out into the starlight of the World of the Living. Their bodies, as they embraced, became part of the mist, of the starlight, of every leaf, of every flower. The two spies and the love they shared became a part of every little bit of the nature around them. And if you looked up you could see a big star gleaming among the rest. However, if you really looked, you'd see that there were two stars, so close together that you could hardly see that there were two on the midnight blue sky, among all the others.

THE END

A/N: This was my first HDM fic, I hope you liked it…


End file.
